1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a corresponding system for monitoring the posture of a user at a training apparatus, in order to guarantee that the user can achieve a desired training effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At a training apparatus such as a fitness or strength device, specific motions must be purposefully performed in order to achieve a desired training effect. If the user performs the motion differently or in an incorrect posture, not only is the desired training effect jeopardized, but serious injuries may even occur due to the over-stressing of joints, tendons, ligaments or muscles.
To eliminate this problem, users of training apparatuses are instructed in the use of the respective training apparatus by the personnel of the fitness studio, but this is rather expensive in terms of time and personnel. Furthermore, it is not guaranteed that the user will actually perform the training exercise correctly. Beyond this, it is known to prevent the abovementioned improper motions at a training apparatus by insuring that the respective motion is performed very precisely by means of corresponding mechanical constructions that are coupled with the training apparatus. These mechanical constructions, in the extreme case, prevent all motions which are not directed in the desired direction of motion. The constructions required for this purpose entail a high mechanical outlay.
Furthermore, European Application 0 700 694 teaches to provide a training apparatus with a sensor which enables a controlled and prescribed training as well as a diagnosis of the capabilities of the human locomotor system by evaluating the output data of the sensor by means of a computer, which displays a quantity that is derived from the output signals of the sensor to the user of the training apparatus simultaneous with the current motion.
PCT Application WO 94/26359 teaches registering and evaluating the motion of a joint in the context of gymnastic exercises that take place independently of a training apparatus, these exercises serve for rehabilitation, this being accomplished by means of a sensor that is attached to the patient. Only the number and range of the motions are registered.
Likewise independent of a training apparatus, German OS 195 22 958 teaches registering unique physical values of a subject via sensors, and conversion of the corresponding output signals into music that can be perceived by the subject.
It is also taught in German OS 39 33 999 to control the speed of the belt of a treadmill for physically stressing a subject wherein the position of a subject on the treadmill is detected by sensors, and the speed of the treadmill is increased or decreased according to the subject""s position on the treadmill.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and a corresponding system with which the posture of the user during a training exercise at a training apparatus can be reliably monitored relatively easily, in order to be able to prevent injuries due to the over-stressing of joints, tendons, ligaments or muscles and to achieve the desired training effect.
The above object is achieved in accordance with the principles of the present invention in a method and an apparatus wherein at least one sensor is attached to the user of a training apparatus, the sensor detecting a kinematic parameter associated with the use of the training apparatus by the user, and wherein the kinematic parameter picked up by the sensor is evaluated in order to determine whether the user is exhibiting a faulty posture during use of the training apparatus.
In the inventive solution, the aforementioned mechanical motion guidance of the user is replaced by xe2x80x9cvirtual motion guidancexe2x80x9d. Using sensors, the motion of the user during the use of the training apparatus is monitored and evaluated, in order to be able to determine an improper posture by the user during the use of the training apparatus. To this end, in addition to sensors provided at the body of the user, additional sensors can be attached at specific locations of the corresponding training apparatus, which respectively detect kinematic parameters such as position, speed and acceleration. In particular, the sensors can be integrated into articles of clothing, belts or belt systems, so that it is easy to attach the sensors to the user""s body.
For evaluating the acquired kinematic parameters, an evaluating unit such as a portable computer or a central unit which is attached to the training apparatus is provided, which processes the measuring data acquired by the sensors and emits a corresponding acknowledgment given the detection of an improper motion, or an improper posture of the user. This acknowledgment can occur optically or acoustically, for example.
Furthermore, it is also possible to inform the user of an improper posture directly by transmitting a corresponding signal that is discernable by touch, such as a pressure pulse or a vibration. It is likewise possible to realize the acknowledgment in the form of a mechanical intervention into the training apparatus, so that the training apparatus can be braked or blocked given an improper posture, for example.
The evaluating unit can include a memory in order to document the training of the user. It is also possible for the system to take over the function of training control, so that a specific exercise, or a specific number of exercises is prescribed to the user for training at the corresponding training apparatus.
An of the present invention is that the sensor mechanism used for monitoring the posture of the user at the training apparatus is small, simple to carry and inexpensive. High-outlay mechanical constructions are not used. This means both a cost advantage and a more comfortable use of the training apparatus for the user. Furthermore, the present invention also permits training units to be controlled that do not have sufficient mechanical guidance, such as cable-pull apparatuses. Using xe2x80x9cvirtual motion guidance,xe2x80x9d it is possible in principle to monitor random complex trajectories in space, such as combined rotary and longitudinal motions, in which mechanical constructions would usually reach their limits quickly. The prevention of injurious motions at training apparatuses is considerably improved with the aid of the present invention, so that injuries are reduced and a better training effect can be achieved.